A packet switching device may include a plurality of communication ports, such as ingress ports that can receive incoming packets, egress ports that can transmit outgoing packets, and the like. In addition, the packet switching device may include resources, such as memory, CPU, and the like, that can be utilized for processing the received packets. The resources can be allocated to the plurality of communication ports. For example, a descriptor memory block can be allocated to an egress port. The egress port can then utilize the descriptor memory block to buffer control information (descriptor) of an outgoing packet. For another example, a data memory block can be allocated to an egress port. The egress port and then utilize the data memory block to buffer data of an outgoing packet.
In an allocation technique, resources can be allocated to the plurality of communication ports statically. For example, a storage unit having 100 memory blocks can be evenly allocated to four egress ports. Therefore, each egress port can have 25 memory blocks during operation.